Navidad en el pais de los sueños
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: Una noche poco normal, más parecida a un sueño de fantasía. Rukia entregara los regalos navideños junto a Ichigo, entiende el porqué puede ver a la Shinigami si había perdido sus poderes. Un regalo especial y un nuevo hasta luego dara fin a la velada.


**Navidad en el país de los sueños**

Era una fría noche en la casa Kurosaki, como toda en la época de invierno.

-Suéltame maldito viejo –Grito el ojimiel mientras se zafaba de una llave de su progenitor.

-Hijo mío, es navidad, dame un abracito –Isshin mostraba su carita de caricatura mal hecha.

-Me asfixias –por fin Ichigo logro empujar lejos a su padre.

Isshin por su parte corrió en dirección al poster de Masaki, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo: -Amor mío, ves como me trata el ingrato de tu hijo, después de que lo desperté a las 4 de la madrugada. Es una desgracia –la última palabra la enfatizo.

-Dejen de jugar y vengan a comer –hablo Yuzu desde la mesa.

-Déjalos que se maten, ellos no valen –dijo Karin mientras de llevaba un trozo de pan de frutas a la boca.

Ichigo se sentó a la mesa y de mala gana empezó a comer su parte del pavo, al tiempo que escuchaba la conversación de sus hermanas.

-Ne…Karin –dijo Yuzu eufórica.

-Que-

-Hace mucho que no veo a Rukia-chan –menciono la castaña.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la mención de el nombre de su antigua compañera de batallas, pero como siempre prefirió no hacer comentarios, como esas veces en las que le preguntaban por la morena y el no decía razón.

-Shhh –Karin con un rápido movimiento tapo la baca de su hermana con su mano. –Yuzu no digas eso frente a Ichi-nii –susurro la futbolista.

-Gracias por la comida –el ojimiel se retiro de la mesa.

-Es…espera Onii-chan

-Déjalo Yuzu, el tiene cosas que pensar –murmuro Karin terminado su parte.

-Pero –Yuzu no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su hermano, se suponía que estaban en navidad y tenía que estar alegre pero todo lo contrario. Ichigo se veía más decaído.

Un cansado suspiro salió de los labios del peli naranja, al tiempo que se recostaba en su cama.

-Navidad –dijo irónico mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Ichigo despierta, fresa perezosa –aquella era una voz femenina.

Ichigo se levanto de golpe, esa era de indescriptible voz de una Shinigami.

-Ru…Rukia –tartamudeo incrédulo –Yo, te veo, pero como si perdí mis poderes –

-De que hablas Ichigo, de seguro alucinas por el golpe de la caída –hablo Rukia.

-Caída –Ichigo miro detenidamente a la morena. –Porque vistes de esa manera tan…-el rostro del ojimiel se torno rojizo ante el llamativo atuendo de la chica.

Rukia vestía una mini falda roja con bordados blancos, que hacia resaltar sus hermosas piernas. Traía una blusa roja con escote en forma de "V" que hacía más llamativos sus encantos, y sobre esta un chaleco pequeño de un rojo vivo con encaje blanco. Botas rojas hasta las rodillas. Guantes blancos y por supuesto un gorro navideño.

-Porque me miras así –protesto la morena algo avergonzada por la cara lujuriosa de Ichigo.

-No…no es nada –Ichigo, casi visco, y aun rojo –Donde estamos.

-Estamos entregando regalos –Rukia mostro una gran bolsa, la cual tenía muchos regalos.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño o una pesadilla –dijo el chico.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos, aun nos quedan muchas casas a la cuales visitar –la morena le tiro la bolsa de regalos.

-Que crees que soy tu esclavo para cargar tus cosas –Gruño Ichigo.

-Eres mi reno y haces lo que yo te ordeno –sentencio la ojivioleta.

Por intento Ichigo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y sintió unas astas de reno, lo que confirmaba lo dicho por la Shinigami ahora Santa-san.

-No comprendo nada –se dijo a si mismo Ichigo mientras seguía a la morena.

-Llegamos –exclamo la ojivioleta.

Ichigo miro hacia abajo ya que estaban sobre un tejado. Ese lugar, el lo conocía era la casa de Tatsuki.

-Dame la bolsa –susurro Rukia. De ahí saco una pequeña cajita de lacito verde. La morena coloco el regalo en la palma de su mano y con delicadeza lo soplo. Poco a poco el regalo se desasía en partículas y ese polvo escarchado entraba por la ventana de la casa, y se colocaba justo debajo del árbol de navidad donde se volvía a materializar.

El Kurosaki sonrió inconscientemente. Rukia se veía hermosa y lo que la más bella era aquella sonrisa única al soplar el regalo. Aquel era un momento único al cual pocas veces se podía experimentar. Tanta era la fascinación de Ichigo que su corazón pálpito incesantemente.

La siguiente casa en visitar fue la casa de Keigo. Rukia saco otro regalo de la bolsa, este era en forma de libro. La morena lo tomo entre sus manos y lo lanzo al aire y el regalo tomo su rumbo hacia la casa.

-Porque lo lanzaste –pregunto Ichigo.

-No querrás saber lo que era ese regalo –dijo entre risas la ojivioleta.

-Oe enana –llamo el ojimiel.

La aludida lo voltio a ver con una mirada asesina –Que quieres cabeza de zanahoria.

-Dime porque te puedo ver –

-Eso es porque…es ilógico que no puedas verme, de verdad que la caída te termino de dañar la cabeza, ahora cállate y dame la bolsa con los regalos.

-Esta es la casa de Chad, me pregunto cuál será su regalo, de seguro son guantes de box –pensó el chico

De la bolsa Rukia saco pequeña cajita rectangular la cual venia acompañada de una tarjeta que cayó al suelo al momento de sacarla de la bolsa.

Ichigo la tomo y accidentalmente vio parte del contenido. La tarjeta decía algo así "Gracias Onii-chan por protegerme aquella vez…"

-Que haces –la morena rápidamente le quito la tarjeta de las manos. –No debes ver lo que no es tuyo –menciono por ultimo.

-Lo siento –pauso –No sabía que Chad tenía una hermano menor.

La morena suspiro y miro a su acompañante. –No es su hermano menos –dijo la morena –el reglo y la carta son enviados de aquel niño al cual Sado-san ayudo una vez.

-Aquel niño, era el que se transformo en periquito –El ojimiel dudo en decirlo.

-Sí, así es –afirmo la Shinigami.

Rukia tomo la tarjeta junto al regalo y lo introdujo por la ventana de la casa de Sado.

El camino hacia la siguiente casa fue silencioso, Ichigo no dijo palabra solo se inmuto a mirar a la ojivioleta.

El siguiente lugar era un gran edificio, el destino era el departamento donde vivía Ishida.

Repitieron la rutina, la morena saco el regalo. Una gran caja negra tamaño colosal. Rukia saco una aguja y pincho el regalo haciendo que se desinflara hasta quedar como una gran sobre negro y así lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta del apartamento.

Ichigo continuaba mirando a la morena sin decir palabra.

-No te preocupes, el regalo retomara su forma al estar debajo del árbol de navidad.

-La siguiente casa es la de Inoue, cierto –dijo el peli naranja.

-Que listo es mi reno, eres más inteligente que un perro –bromeo Rukia.

-Deja las tonterías enana, que ocurre, porque los regalos que entregas son solo a mis amigos –el ceño de Ichigo se afirmo, mostrando claro disgusto.

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun que mal te portas conmigo –

-No uses ese tonito meloso conmigo, me molesta que lo hagas –gruño Ichigo.

-Porque dices eso me lastiman esas palabras –Rukia se acerco peligrosamente al ojimiel. La morena puso una de sus manos en su pecho y lentamente se empezó a quitar el chaleco dejando ver el excitante escote de la blusa.

-Ru…Rukia –tartamudeo Ichigo mientras que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su lugar y su rostro se tornaba más rojo que las botas de Rukia.

-Vámonos se nos hace tarde –dijo la ojivioleta dándole la espalda al desorbitado Ichigo.

-Maldita enana, porque me hace esto –pensó el chico. De un momento a otro la imagen de Rukia volvió a su mente, haciendo que su rostro tomara color de nuevo.

-Ichigo, Ichigo oye –las manos de la morena pasaban frente a los ojos del peli naranja.

El aludido parpadeo y agito la cabeza para alejar la imagen de su mente.

-Hemos llegado –

-Es la casa de Inoue –menciono Ichigo.

Rukia tomo la bolsa de regalos casi vacía y abriendo una ventana entro al apartamento de Orihime. Al estar dentro solo se podían ver las luces del árbol de navidad, las luces de colores titubeantes.

TLAC –era un sonido extraño.

-Que fue eso –Ichigo miraba a su alrededor.

-No te alarmes, solo es Inoue, ella está dormida allí –La morena señalo el cuerpo en el suelo –Ichigo inclínate -

-He, para que –

-Solo hazlo –Rukia patio la espinillas de Ichigo haciendo que este obedeciera la orden de inclinarse –que buen reno eres –la chica sonrió satisfecha.

-Eres una odiosa –susurro el ojimiel.

-Quédate quieto –La ojivioleta se paro sobre la espalda del chico y saco una gran regalo cuadrado de la bolsa y lo coloco justo en un lugar especial en la pared.

-Date prisa, Inoue podría despertar –

-Ya te lo dije, ella no despertara –menciono la chica bajándose de la espada de Ichigo. –Ya casi terminamos, solo nos falta una casa por visitar esta noche –sonrió satisfecha.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Inoue rumbo a su siguiente destino.

-Mi casa –dudo incrédulo Ichigo al llegar a su destino. –Que hacemos aquí –

-Entregamos regalos, que no lo entiendes o que –

-Deja el sarcasmo enana –el ojimiel suspiro.

Rukia tomo la bolsa de regalo y entro por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste, el porqué solo entregaba regalos a tus amigos –dijo la morena mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Sí, no me has respondido –bufo Ichigo.

-La razón es porque, las personas que envían estos regalos, son sus seres queridos que ya no están en este mundo o simplemente son las personas del mundo de los espíritus que quieren agradecer algo –menciono Rukia con un tierno tono de voz.

-Entonces…-

-El regalo de Tatsuki era de su Abuela. El de Keigo era de un pariente al cual tenía mucho aprecio; el de Sado era de aquel niño, el de Ishida es departe de su madre y el de Inoue es de su hermano. –

-Entonces los regalos que estas poniendo de Yuzu y Karin, son de mi madre –concluyó Ichigo.

-Lo has comprendido –felicito la morena. –Este es tu regalo, ábrelo ya si quieres –Rukia le tendió una caja blanca completa.

Ichigo sin dudarlo la abrió y dentó de ella solo había una nota que decía "_Mi amado hijo, siento no estar junto a ustedes, pero espero que disfruten de mi regalo"._

-No comprendo, la caja solo tiene la nota –susurro el ojimiel.

-Calama Ichigo –pauso Rukia –Ven acompáñame, tengo otro regalo para darte, pero este arriba –La dulce voz de la ojivioleta era envolvente.

Fuera de la casa, mejor dicho en el tejado.

-Este es el verdadero regalo de tu madre –Rukia extendió sus manos y saco a su espada, Sode no Shirayuki.

-Que aras con la espada –

-Calla y mira. –Rukia empezó hacer la segunda danza de la luna, HAKUREN. La morena envió el torbellino hacia el cielo y en un momento del cielo nocturno se lleno de pequeños copos de nieve.

-Ya veo, este es su regalo –murmuro el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios – Es como la primera navidad que pase con Yuzu y Karin, aquella vez era igual que ahora.-

-Me alegra que te gustara el regalo de tu madre.

-Donde están mis hermanas y mi padre –pregunto Ichigo al notar lo solitario del lugar.

-Ellos duermen. Ahora cierra los ojos –ordeno la morena.

-Rukia no estoy para juegos –gruño el chico.

-Solo hazlo o te obligare a hacerlo –

-ok ya comprendí –el peli naranja cerró sus ojos. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando ciento el cuerpo de Rukia apoyarse en él, y se sintió más nervioso cuando los abrazos de la morena rodearon su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, por ser un buen reno y alguien especial –Rukia beso tiernamente la frente de Ichigo.

El peli naranja abrió sus ojos al contacto, y al hacerlo se rostro se acaloro por la cercanía del rostro de Rukia. En aquel momento sus miradas se encontraron.

-Gracias –susurro Ichigo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos –por ser mi persona más querida –diciendo esto Ichigo rodeo a Rukia con sus brazos y la beso.

El beso fue corto pero muy significativo. Al terminar el beso ambos se miraron tiernamente.

-Rukia que ocurre –Ichigo se alarmo al ver que la chica se desvanecía lentamente.

-Mi tiempo acabo Ichigo, pero nos volveremos a ver –

-No es el adiós enana –susurro dolido el ojimiel –solo es un hasta luego –

-Haga luego Ichigo.

-Onii-chan despierta está nevando mira –Yuzu agitaba el cuerpo de su hermano de un lado a otro.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos cansadamente.

-Solo fue un sueño –murmuro algo triste.

-Que dijiste Onii-chan –pregunto la castaña.

-No es nada –pauso el ojimiel –Que es eso que traes en el cabello –

-Es un broche de pelo, es muy parecido al que tenía mi mamá. Yo creí que tú me lo habías regalado ya que ni Karin ni Oto-san me lo dieron –respondió la niña –Ocurre algo malo con el broche –

-Yuzu vamos a ver la nieve –Ichigo se levanto de la cama y junto a su hermanita bajaron para ver desde afuera como caía la nieve.

.

.

-Pareces muy feliz Kuchiki-san –hablo el hombre del sombrero de sandia.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias Urahara, por prestarme el gigan y dormir a todos con ese kido –hablo la morena.

* * *

Hola a todos tenía mucho sin aparecer, estoy feliz y a la vez triste. Primero que nada mil disculpas en la demora de mi otra historia **Junto a ti**. Me he tardado en actualizar ya que he estado muy ocupada con las cosas del colegio y más aun con los preparativos de navidad y las compras, sé que no tengo perdón, pero bueno…tratare de actualizar. Feliz porque pude escribir y triste porque no veo a Rukia en el manga y también triste porque no rengo mucha inspiración.

Gracias por leer.

**Reviwes?**


End file.
